


A conversation after the mess

by Kamaleen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Movie Spoilers, Post-Canon, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 02:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13157685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaleen/pseuds/Kamaleen
Summary: Poe and Kylo Ren/Ben Solo had accidentally tied themselves together by an accidental Force-marriage. And this is their first conversation after the events of Episode VIII.





	A conversation after the mess

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why the first pairing I want to write is DarkPilot. I also have no idea how I came up with their conversation, but here it is - my first fan-fiction after watching Episode VIII. I just watched it today and this story came an hour or two after I walked out of the cinema.
> 
> This work is un-beta and I apologize for whatever mistake I might have made in the story.

 

“Are you there?”

Kylo, Ben, whoever he was right now, asked. He hated that he sounded timid and hurt, but the other side answered him nonetheless.

“ _I’m here. And why do you sound like a kicked puppy?_ ”

Kylo – Ben, whatever, smiled. “Because I feel like one.”

“ _Oh, yeah? Why then?_ ” the person on the other side asked, bitterness sipped through their fragile bond. Kylo/Ben sighed. He knew that this was going to happen. There was no way Poe wouldn’t be angry with him. Most of the Resistance were destroyed. But it didn’t matter. It would never matter if there was a survivor. His job was to wipe everything out and he…he failed. He would never say that it was another setback again. There were only a failure and a job well-done. There was no setback, no sugarcoating. If he was going to move on, he needed to face whatever came his way head on.

“ _Kylo? Ben?_ ” Poe asked. Now there was worry in his voice and it made Kylo/Ben realized that be had been preoccupied – zoning out. “ _Hello? Are you still there? Ben? You’re still Ben right?_ ”

“Just for you, only for you,” he replied, smiling because he could hear Poe’s heart rate quickened. He knew that Poe always had a soft spot for him, no matter how long time had passed since Ben first introduced himself to Poe as the pilot’s ‘Number 1 fan’.

“ _Wow, I’m flattered,_ ” Poe replied. “ _But honestly, I’m not sure I’ll be all nice and…you know the situation. You kinda...went too far. You murdered most of the Resistance. You did your job too kriffing good this time._ ”

Kylo snored. “You did blow your fleet when you attacked the Dreadnought. I believe you have lost all of your Bombers?”

“ _That’s a low blow and you know it,_ ” Poe sounded accusing, which Kylo felt more than welcomed. He needed something to pie on his already corrupted mind. If he wanted to sharpen his blade, he must embrace the pain and anger. No pain no gain.

“I know, I only want to help you unwind,” Ben replied. “Throw your anger at me. Come on Poe, feed me with what you’ve bottled up.”

“ _Why I have a feeling that this is a bad idea?_ ”

“This is a bad idea,” Kylo/Ben chuckled. “I might not be able to absorb everything and explode; which will be good for your side - less problem to deal with. However, there is also a chance that I absorb everything and grow stronger.”

On the other end, Poe sighed. “ _And why does my lifetime mate need to grow stronger, may I ask?_ ”

“You already know the answer.”

“ _Oh, come on!_ ” Poe grunted on the other end. Then, his voice changed to a pleading tone. “ _Please? I really miss you. I… Ben…come on. You know you’re hurting me. And I…well, I’m not sensitive with the Force but I can feel how miserable you are across the galaxy. So… please?_ ”

“No,” Kylo/Ben gave him a firm no. “You know I cannot go back.”

“ _Rey thought that you would turn and you did._ ”

“I’ve never turned back, Poe,” Kylo/Ben replied as he slowly moved around the room, taking his shirt off. He had been counting for the time the water would be fully filled a bathtub.

“ _Wait, are you taking your clothes off?_

Years of being bonded together made Poe, who wasn’t a Force sensitive, be able to receive a blur images of what he was feeling or doing. And since they had spent sometimes being intimated, Poe could sense it when he started to discard his clothes before slipping into the bath.

“Yes and I’m going to get in a bathtub,” Kylo/Ben exhaled as he relaxed into the cold water surrounding him. His bath had always been too hot or too cold. There was a no in between. “The water is cold but it’s good. It helped be clear my head.”

“ _Thanks to you, now I don’t even know when I will have a chance to bath,_ ” Poe sounded less bitter and Kylo/Ben smirked.

“Come join me then.”

“ _No thanks._ ”

“That’s what I thought.”

“ _You know what? You’ve never changed,_ ” Poe chuckled. Then his voice turned serious. “ _But back to my question. Why do you feel like a kicked puppy? Do I need to punch someone?_ ”

Kylo/Ben laughed. Truly laughed after this whole messed up ordeal. “No. I feel like a kicked puppy because I wasn’t able to eradicate the Resistance.” He paused, hesitated because he wasn’t sure if he ready for this. But Kylo/Ben also knew how persistent Poe could be, so he continued on. “But mostly it’s about Luke Skywalker. He toyed with me – didn’t even fight me hate on. He sent only his…Force, that’s it. He wasn’t even there. He could have been there. He should be there.” Kylo wasn’t hesitated to let his anger flew through the bond they shared. “I could have ended him properly and he could have ended me.”

“ _Well, I won’t pretend that I understand whatever happened back there. But at least he helped us got out of there and I’m glad that you’re still alive._ ”

Kylo/Ben was stunned. “After this whole ‘you killed my friends’ ordeal, you still care about me?”

It’s Poe turn to snore. “ _You’ve been killing my comrades since you left us. I’m used to it now. You did torture me too, remember?_ ”

“But we also had great sex that night,” Kylo/Ben interjected, knowing that this would get Poe blushing and frustrated. “And I kinda miss it now.”

“ _It’s like a roleplay that hurt a lot,_ ” Poe sighed. “ _Let’s not do that again._ ”

“If you don’t give me a reason too.”

“ _Bastard._ ”

“You’re welcomed,” Kylo/Ben smiled. Then, he turned serious. “Now tell me what you’ve been bottling up.”

Poe was quiet for a while, but he didn’t try to close himself away. So, Kylo/Ben waited.

“ _I…it’s about what happened. A lot about what happened,_ ” Poe said. “ _I…I always follow my heart, ready to sacrifice for whatever I think is best. But…this time I was wrong. I’m too reckless and perhaps…biased…because Admiral Holdo was so…different from other people I’d worked with. But she was a great woman and I’ve learnt many thing from what had happened. However, I… I couldn’t help but think that perhaps we could do more. I mean…she completely shut me out of her plan at that time. She didn’t tell me why or what. If she had told me…maybe things might not turn out like what it did. Maybe she would still be alive. Things could be different._ ”

Kylo/Ben listened but he did not comment. He knew Poe only need someone to listen to what he wanted to let out.

“I’m here for you,” was all Kylo/Ben said. And a few seconds later, he could feel Poe smiled.

“ _Thanks._ ” Then a laugh. “ _Funny, how the hell why I’m being comforted by the mighty Kylo Ren._ ”

Kylo/Ben snored. “You’re the one who tied us both together forever. I should say that it’s also illegal because I was only seventeen when it happened.”

“ _Hey! Who would have known that we would be…soul-married after I said those words and let you into my head. You said you just wanted to experiment what you read in that old book._ ”

“Yeah,” Kylo/Ben sighed. “And I’m grateful that Snoke didn’t know about this secret-marriage ritual. Or he knew but didn’t have a chance to use it against us yet.”

“ _I’m glad you cut him in half._ ”

“Compliment received.”

“ _That’s not a compliment, it’s a statement,_ ” Kylo/Ben could feel Poe rolled his eyes as he replied. “ _Oh, and I’m almost back at the new base. So, please enjoy your bath and give us sometimes to lick our wounds and gain some strength._ ”

Kylo/Ben shook his head. “Be careful.”

“ _You too._ ”

And Poe shut himself away. Kylo/Ben sighed and let himself submerged. They both had wounds to lick, but they would be back and stranger. They would face each other again and he was looking forward to that day.


End file.
